vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hector (Castlevania)
Summary Hector is the protagonist of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is a former general of Dracula who had decided he had enough of killing and fled. A woman Hector had later found contentment with was killed by his old comrade Isaac and he enters Dracula's domain in the game with the intent of avenging himself upon Isaac. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C to 5-A, likely 4-A Name: Hector Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Devil Forgemaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use several types of weapons, Can manipulate air by wielding weapons, Some skills with hand to hand combat, Aura blast, Can use magic, Can forged weapons and devils, Soul Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning his forged devils, Flight (With help from his devils), Can command his devils to do some actions (Healing, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Make him invisible, Induce status effect, Attack with scream, Attacks by bones, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Lightning Strike, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting) Attack Potency: At least Moon level to Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Death and Dracula, held a fought against Trevor for awhile) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Fast enough to kept pace with Dracula, Death and Trevor) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with his golem devils Striking Strength: At least Class NJ to Class XKJ, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Moon level to Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High (Fought against demons on way to Dracula's castle for a long time) Range: Standard melee range to several meters with weapons, higher with magic and his devils attacks. Standard Equipment: Various weapons (full list: Curse of Darkness Inventory) Intelligence: High (As a Devil Forgemaster, he know well in dark arts for ability to create and forge demonic and wicked creatures.) Weaknesses: He can summon only one devil in a row. that's mean he need to keep the old one if he want to summon another. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Innocent Devil:' The creatures that can only be created by Devil Forgemaster like Hector. Hector has various type of his devils to use in fight. **'Fairy-Type:' The small creatures in shape of fairy. They are relatively weak, but have useful alibities to support Hector such as healing, poison powder, lullaby and invisible magic. **'Battle-Type:' There are several different shape on this type, such as golem, skullknight, samurai-like, liquid golem, etc. they're useful to fight in combat. **'Bird-Type:' The flying creatures in shape of birds or dragons. The Bird-Type is stronger than the Fairy-Type, but weaker than the Devil-Type or Battle-Type. It's very agile, giving it an advantage over ground enemies. They can easily defeat light enemies by juggling them, but suffer against armored or heavy enemies. **'Mage-Type:' The wizard-like Innocent Devils. They are the only true magic-users of the Innocent Devils by casting elemental magic and time stop. **'Devil-Type:' The winged-devil. They're considered a balance between the Battle-Type and the Bird-Type, as they can fly and perform Chain-Attacks with Hector. They can use the Magic Circle ability to allow Hector to hidden in Magic Circle. As they advance, they can cause spikes, blades and powerful explosions to issue from the Magic Circle. Note: Not to be confused with same name character from Fire Emblem. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Bone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users